It is well recognized that the development of batting skills in baseball, softball or stickball relies upon a proper grip of the bat by the batter. Thus, the learning of proper hand orientation upon the bat is an important aspect of the learning process. Because the bat is cylindrical it is often difficult for a beginning batter, and particularly a child, to gain a proper understanding of hand orientation and be able to repeat the same proper orientation each time he or she picks up a bat.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a mechanism which may be affixed to, or fabricated as a part of, a softball or baseball bat which facilitates the proper placement of the hands on the bat to allow the user to both familiarize him or herself with the proper orientation and to further provide a comfortable grip for the user.
In addition, even accomplished batters often find that their grip on a bat is subject to loosening or displacement resulting, for example, from sweat on their palms or the lack of "tack" between their hands and the bat shaft.
It is thus a further purpose of the present invention to provide a bat grip apparatus which allows a batter to obtain a sure and comfortable grip on the bat, and which further assists the batter in maintaining proper hand position thereon, and to improve bat power and control.